Being with you
by HimakiShito
Summary: Tsunayoshi sawada, the boss of the 10th mafia fought with his Cloud guardian,and notice that something is wrong. Being worried, he asked hibari,and notice that someone..is controlling Hibari. please R&R! and please read x3


_**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or any of it's characters and if i do, i'll be making tsuna and hibari a couple =x**_

_**ahems ~ hibari will be OOC in story but dun worry 8D its still 1827! and hibari will still have his, .. BEHIVOUR XD  
_____________________________________________________________________**_

"He's a boss worth respecting,"thought Hibari while fighting with Tsuna.

_i'm..feeling..weak...._

"Hibari Kyouya, are you done daydreaming?"Tsuna stared at him while asking,"or should i just finish you off right now?"Tsuna smirked.

_do..you really want to hurt me that much?_

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." Hibari said while slowly making his way to Tsuna.

Tsuna, thinking that he knows what will hibari do.. He started to attack Hibari.

"Don't be so reckless, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said while grabbing Tsuna on the collar, "Tsuna..." Hibari holds Tsuna shirt and started to lose consious,"p..please...don't leave me..." Hibari muttered under his breath and he finally gave in to Tsuna.

"...."

_Tsuna....._

"Kyou-chan! are you okay?"

"Tsu..na?"

"No! it's me Kusabe."

"kus....WAIT! where's Sawada Tsunayoshi?!" Hibari shouted and quickly run out of the room. He just walk when he want, thinking that Tsuna will be there. After going into some room, where Tsuna isn't there, he started to give up a little, but still continue walking. He saw a door infront of him, and decided to open the door. Upon opening the door, he notice that Tsuna was in there.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Tsuna Gasped.

"......."Hibari was suprise to see the naked Tsuna and finally noticing that this was the bathroom.

"H..hibari-san! what are you doing here? i was about to bathe!"

((note: tsuna dun lock his toilet door as the toilet was located inside his office, thinking that no one can enter, but looks like hibari manage xDDD))

_Ts..un..a? Why am i blushing?! Tsuna... is seriously hot..without any clothings on.....What?! why am i saying such things as this?!_

"..............." Tsuna stared at Hibari,"Tsuna.."Hibari stared at Tsuna and grab his hand, forcefully kissing him and using his hand to touch around Tsuna body.

_Your body.......i..can't resist..._

"What are you doing Hibari-san?!" Tsuna spoke when Hibari finally let go while blushing.

"Tsuna...please.......let..me..stay like this..." and he dragged Tsuna into the bathtub and laid on him.

"Tsuna..."Hibari muttered while lying on him.

Tsuna was already blushing very red"H..Hibari?"

"....."

"H..Hibari-san?"

"......."

"Ne ne, hibari-san?!"

"............" Still no response from Hibari, making Tsuna very suprise.

Tsuna stared at Hibari and notice that he was asleep. Tsuna poke Hibari face and thought that he was kinda cute when he is asleep.

"Hibari-san?"he said again, thinking Hibari will awke up as he did that time in the hospital. But,still no response. He notice that Hibari face was hot, he went and put his and on Hibari forhead and notice that he was having a high fever! being the no-good Tsuna, he totally do not know what to do. Suddenly, Hibari opened his eyes and muttered something.

"Come again Hibari-san..?" Tsuna said while noticing hibari mouth movements.

"I..need a shower...a cold shower." he said again, but this time clearly and stared at Tsuna. Tsuna sighed and said,"This will be the only time i'm doing this" Tsuna sighed one more time and started bathing for Hibari.

_Your...soft hand,cute face...i'm glad._

"Tsuna...."

" Hibari-san?"

"...let me just enjoy this."" Hibarisaid while sinking his face into Tsuna chest. Tsua sat there staltd at what he was doing.

Tsuna blinked at him."What do you mean?"

Hibari glanced at Tsuna."Lets..do _**IT **_tonight" Hibari said with a serious look."Lets have fun tonight. He added as an afterthought.

Finally, that really made Tsuna freak out,"w..what are you talking about hibari-san?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Kufufufu." Mukuro appeared out of no where with his eerie chuckle,"Looks like you two is having fun but Vongola, please do not forget that Hibari have a fever, and that is what making him do and say all this unnatural stuff.

In a flash, Mukuro expression changed and he smirked that made Tsuna feel uneasy as he looked at Tsuna, "Or how about...doing something with me,Tsunayoshi-san?"

Tsuna gulped. He really didn't like the way it sounded.

"So? Leave that cloud guardian and leave with me?" He smirk again while looking at Tsuna.

"Tsuna.." Hibari whisper to Tsuna.

"yes?" Tsuna whisper back while looking at him.

"he's right......Leave with him.........."

The mist guardian directed a frown at the cloud guardian before he proceded to drag Tsuna away from the man,"Now vongola, your cloud guardian agrees,so let's go."

Hibari glared at Mukuro with dark aura surrounding him.

Tsuna glanced at Hibari and muttered to Mukuro,".."

"Oya?"

"I said...LET ME GO!" Tsuna Shouted.

Mukuro,being shocked, he realese Tsuna. Tsuna took this chance and run to Hibari side.

"How evil Tsunayoshi." Mukuro glared at Tsuna and Hibari.

_Why? Just leave me already will you? I'm not worth it._

"Tsuna..." Hibari Muttered.

_**Always being alone, but really hate to be lonely."Hibari-kun?","Hibari-san?!","Hibari!" was all he heard before he drift to a long sleep.**_

"Don't worry..Hibari-san,I'll always be with you." Tsuna answered him back with a smile. "now Mukuro Rokudo, i'm asking you nicely to move, get away from here."

"kufufufufu,oya oya. Fine i shall listen to you Vongola." Mukuro chuclked as he start moving away.

After staring at the door for awhile, Tsuna continue washing Hibari.

After bathing, Tsuna brought Hibari over to his rom and let him rest while returning back oto his room for a night-long-sleep.

The next day,"kufufufu,Good Morning Vongola." Mukuro sneered.

"I'm not in a good mood,Mukuro-san" Tsuna glared at Mukuro.

"Do You want to know how baby sperms enter into a man's body?" He asked with a playful grin, ignoring what Tsuna said.

"w...what?!" Tsuna growled at Mukuro.

"Strip off your pants." Mukuro ordered.

"Don't do anything disgusting infront of me." A harsh voice boomed in the livin room,where Tsuna and Mukuro is.

The two of them looked around to see Hibari Kyouya standing at the staircase. He was yawning, nevertheless he still looked nice in his casual clothes.

"H..Hibari-san..? Are you feeling better right now?" Tsuna asked.

"I'm not weak like you herbivour." Growled Hibari.

The looks on Hibari's face was the same old cold-look Hibari Kyouya. Hibari ignored Tsuna stare and continue to walk to the door.

"where are you going Hibari-san?"

"Mind your own busness Herbivour."

"He..have really changed..."Muttered Tsuna while seeing Hibari leave.

"See Vongola? I told you tht the fever is making him speak like how he did yesterday." Mukuro sighed.

"no...i've already promise Hibari-san yesterday,that i'll always be there for him." Tsuna blurted out with a slight smile and run after Hibari.

"geez,Vongola decimo is really growing up already isn't he my dear chrome?"

"yes,mukuro-sama" Chrome answered with a smile while staring at Tsuna.

"H..Hibari-san!" Tsuna shouted at Hibari when he finally caught sight on him.

"What?" Growled Hibari.

"..well...i promise you that i'll be there for you always!" Tsuna hold Hibari sleeve.

"you did?" Hibari asked with a quick glance and continue walking.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna run after Hibari.

"okay,follow me today." Hibari smirked.

Hibari And Tsuna walk around town when suddenly,"hi..bari-san?" Tsuna gluped.

"..what do you wan Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari answered with a playful voice.

"i'm kinda hungry..."Tsuna answered with a pout which hibari couldn't resist.

Hibari stared at Tsuna and chuckled a little,"come on,it's about lunch time anyway. let's go find somewhere to eat."

After settling down in a restaurant , at the most back place where Hibari and Tsuna can get their private space,Hibari started to stare at Tsuna.

"HIEE! hai hibari-san?" Tsuna gluped and ask Hibari.

Hibari laughed,"nothing nothing, come on order what you want already my treat."

"wow..Hibari is sure different today." thought Tsuna.

After eating, Tsuna and Hibari proceeded back to the headquarters,their home.

"JUUDAIME!" Tsuna was greeted back from his right-hand man, Gokudera Hayato.

"erm,yes Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna answered back with a smile.

Gokudera beckoned Tsuna to his side,"Juudaime! why are you with him?" Gokudera asked Tsuna while pointing at Hibari.

Hibari glared at Gokudera and wonder what he was telling Tsuna. He slowly make his way there as Tsuna was explaining to Gokudera.

"Have you finish talking with _**my**_ Tsuna already?" Hibari smirked while Tsuna was blushing mad.

"WHAT! DON'T YOU DARE CALL JUUDAIME YOURS!" Gokudera gone into a rage.

"now,now,Gokudera-kun,it's alright." Tsuna said ,trying to calm him down.

"hehs." Hibari sneerks and drags Tsuna to his side,"W..wait...aaah! come on Hibari-san! let's go." Tsuna leads the way to his room , with Hibari following.

Inside the room, Hibari went and sit on Tsuna's bed,"why did you did that for?" Tsuna suddenly asked.

"Why? can't i?" Hibari respond.

"Of..couse you can't ! and, when did i become yours?!"

"since......" Hibari stopped and push Tsuna to his bed, "Now..." and cling his body into Tsuna's body, mouth lock onto Tsuna's mouth,and slowly enjoying this moment.

* * *

OMG xD it's finally done. 1827 pairing 8D -cough-wants to make tsuna seme-cough-  
Sorry if it's short D= , i wrote it during school time...almost got caught by teacher xD but it was worthwhile~!3 hope you ppl enjoy 8D and , 2nd chapter ish already written, currently editing it w

Please R&R ! 3 sankyuu ~3333333333333333333

-throws cookies around-


End file.
